Thr33
by Ukume27
Summary: Mai drags Yugi to a club in hopes of finding someone special... or at least someone fun for him. One-Shot


**A/N: Greetings everyone! This is a one shot that was requested. **

**Warnings!: This one shot is a lemon, it has both Het and Yaoi in it! If you are not comfortable with one of those things, TURN BACK NOW! Consider yourself warned. **

**If you proceed, I really hope you like it.**

"Remind me why I am letting you drag me to this club?" Yugi's large amethyst orbs glanced up into matching amethyst orbs.

"You are not spending another Saturday night alone in your tiny apartment. You need to get out," the blonde smiled down at the petite man next to her. She flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "Besides, you may meet the man or woman of your dreams tonight."

Yugi glanced down; watching his leather boots meet concrete with each step he too, "I doubt it. No one is ever interested in me like that. Usually you get asked to dance and I end up stuck listening to some loser's never ending list of problems. Not exactly my idea of a good time."

Yugi felt his friend's arm wrap around his shoulders as she brought him close to her, "Don't be such a downer! You'll never find someone with that attitude."

Yugi's eyes rose once again to meet those of his friend, "Thank you, Mai."

"No problem Hun! You paid for admission last time we went out. I'll cover it this time," she winked at him as she reached into her pocket to retrieve her wallet. They approached the muscular bouncer who had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The bouncer slid his sunglasses down his nose; his eyes shamelessly raking over Mai's tall curvaceous form.

"Hey Mai! Go right in you two," the bouncer unclipped the rope and stepped aside for Yugi and Mai to enter.

"Hey Keith!" Mai placed a small kiss on Keith's cheek, "Thanks hun!"

Yugi arched an eyebrow as he glanced up at Mai, "You call that covering the admission?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side, "You didn't have to pay did you?"

"No," Yugi's large amethyst orbs blinked at her; taking on an owlish appearance.

"Well there you go! It was covered," she chuckled, "Now let's hit the dance floor!" Mai took Yugi's hand and tugged the petite amethyst eyed man to the dance floor. The club was dark with different colored spot lights weaving in and out of the crowd. The music blasting through the speakers shook each dancer to their core.

Mai twirled around Yugi; her elegant form coming up behind Yugi as her hands came to rest first on his shoulders than down to his slim waist. He leaned back into her quickly picking up the rhythm of her body and the beat of the music.

"I need to take you out more often," Mai whispered into Yugi's ear, "I completely forgot you were this good at dancing." A bright blush painted Yugi's cheeks.

"Thank you," Yugi responded.

"Yugi!" Mai's voice went up in pitch. Yugi looked over his shoulder to look at Mai all the while swaying his hips in time with hers.

"Hmm?" he hummed blinking curiously at her.

"Look at that sexy piece of man," Mai narrowed her eyes to someone off in the distance; her head dipped slightly before nodding in the general direction she wanted Yugi to look. Amethyst eyes scanned the crowed; following the invisible line of sight set by the tall blonde dancing with him. His gaze eventually landing on a slim muscular man dancing in the center of the dancefloor. Other dancers had moved aside to watch his movements. Yugi's jaw dropped briefly. He heard Mai chuckle behind him. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders; gently pushing up on Yugi's chin to close his mouth.

"I see you found the eye candy," she purred. Yugi swallowed hard and nodded. His eyes scanning every inch of the sculpted sun-kissed form. The man looked similar to Yugi. Both had tri-colored hair consisting of ebony and blonde. Yugi's hair was tipped with violet while the man's was tipped in crimson.

The man did a hip thrust before he flung his arms behind him. His tossed his head back; closing his crimson orbs. He rolled his head forward while drawing a figure eight with his hips. Yugi had completely forgotten to dance while eyeing the tri-colored man.

"He's yummy," Yugi moaned quietly.

"Indeed he is!" Mai responded a large grin crossing her red lips making her look as mischievous as the Cheshire cat. "Would you like me to go and figure out which way he swings?"

Yugi spun towards her; his mouth falling open again, "No! You can't!"

"Can't I?" She asked confidently with a wink. "I'll be right back."

"No! Mai!" Yugi hollered. He felt his face heat up as he watched Mai approach the mysterious sun-kissed man. The man was very receptive to Mai's movements. He turned towards her to dance with her. She was much taller than the tri-colored dancer. He didn't seem to care about the height difference. A smirk played on his dusky lips when he grabbed her hand and spun her outwards and then directly into him; her ass pushed directly against his leather clad crotch. She bent her legs to seat herself further into him. His hands moved from her hips to trace down her thighs.

Mai tossed her head back allowing it to fall on his shoulder, "She smiled at him as her mouth began to move; whispering something into his ear. The dancer arched his eyebrow and glanced over at Yugi. The amethyst eyed man felt heat radiate from his face. The dancer winked at him and beckoned for him to come over. Yugi's jaw dropped again and pointed to himself before looking behind him wondering if the man was actually asking him to join their dancing.

The man nodded his head and pointed at Yugi again before making a 'come hither' motion with his finger. Yugi made his way through the dancers to Mai and the mystery man. The moment Yugi was close enough, the man extended his sun-kissed hand to him.

"Won't you join us, Yugi?" he purred in a silken baritone voice that sent chills straight down Yugi's spine. Yugi nodded shyly before accepting his hand. Mai moved from her position in front of the dancer to come up behind him. She wrapped one arm around the man's waist and wrapped a leg around his. The crimson eyed man pulled Yugi into him. He encircled his arms around the petite body; moving the petite man to straddle the leg that Mai was not wrapped around effectively sandwiching himself between the two.

"My name is Yami," the baritone voice cooed in Yugi's ear.

"I'm Yugi," the petite man announced while wrapping one arm around Yami's torso and placing his other hand on Mai's hip.

"I know. Mai told me," Yami smirked confidently, "It is a pleasure to meet you little one."

"The pleasure, I assure you, is all mine," Yugi responded. He began to grind his hips into Yami's. The crimson eyed dancer kept one arm around Yugi's waist as his other arm snaked behind him to wrap around Mai. The blonde leaned forward and licked the outer shell of Yami's ear. She kissed down his jaw to the pulse point on his neck. She nibbled at the sun-kiss skin before soothing it with a gentle cool blow. Both Mai and Yugi felt the man shudder in their arms. A deep groan rumbled from the depths of his chest as his pearlescent teeth bit his lower lip.

"Do you two want to get out of here? We can go to my place?" Yami asked. A question that went directly to the lower regions of both Mai and Yugi.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Mai purred into Yami's ear, "What do you think, Yugi?"

"I'm in," Yugi's eyes were half lidded; his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips as his eyes drank in the gorgeous sight of the tanned well-toned form in front of him. Yugi's eyes drank in every inch of Yami's body. This should be fun.

A smirk crossed the dusky lips as he whispered huskily, "Follow me."

\/\/\/

Yami stepped aside allowing Mai and Yugi to enter his apartment. A rich dark mahogany entertainment center encased a large television. A black leather couch rested against the opposite wall from the entertainment center. The walls were covered with pictures of the Egyptian pyramids and sunsets.

Yugi approached one of the pictures of an orange, red, and yellow sunset behind a pyramid. He tilted his head to the side; his amethyst orbs drinking in the color and beauty of the picture.

"You like that one?" a deep baritone voice whispered from behind Yugi sending chills down his spine.

The petite tri-colored man nodded, "It is gorgeous. You seem to really like Egypt."

"I am from Egypt," Yami purred into Yugi's ear as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Yugi could feel his hot breath caress the outer shell of his ear. Yugi's body trembled as Yami's tongue darted out to lick his ear before nibbling on it. His strong hands moved from Yugi's waist to his hips.

"You aren't trying to have fun without me now are you?" Mai approached the tri-colored twin.

"Of course not," Yami turned to face her. She pushed him backwards onto the couch; her long legs straddled Yami's leather clad legs. She bucked her hips into Yami, her scantily clad nether region rubbing up against the growing bulge hidden within the leather pants. A feral growl clawed its way out of Yami's throat.

Mai tilted her head, her long blonde hair falling to the side as she nipped and licked from Yami's jaw down to Yami's neck. She sucked on the tender heated flesh; creating a dark mark. Yami's long fingers wrapped around her waist as he bucked up into her. A sharp gasp escaped her lips.

"Aaaah. That felt good. Do it again, Yami," she purred returning to kiss and nibble on his neck. His grip on her hips tightened as he thrust upward again.

"If you think that feels good, wait until I'm sheathed inside of you and pounding you into the mattress," Yami growled. Yami held his hand out to Yugi, "Come sit."

A bright blush painted his cheeks as he approached the couch and sat down next to Yami. The Egyptian captured Yugi's chin in between his index finger and thumb. He gently pulled Yugi's mouth closer to his.

"Kiss me, Yugi," Yami ordered huskily as he wrapped one arm around Yugi's slim waist. Yugi shifted to lean over Mai's leg and crush his lips to Yami's in a passionate kiss. Yami moaned; nibbling playfully at Yugi's lip. The soft lips parted allowing Yami full access to explore his mouth. The slick muscle advanced through the parted lips; waging a war of dominance and passion with Yugi's tongue.

Yami's hand ran from Mai's hip down her leg. He felt her shudder against him. His hand glided back up her leg and under her skirt. His fingers located the hemline of her lace panties. His hand dipped into the underwear and down between her legs. Mai released a gasp against Yami's throat which vibrated as he chuckled.

His fingers rubbed against her already sensitive little nub. She tossed her head back; a long moan escaped her mouth while her nails dug into his shoulders. He drew circles around her clit causing her to writhe and twitch in his arms.

"I think she likes this, Yugi," Yami panted huskily as he broke their kiss.

Yugi nodded, "I think you're right." The petite amethyst eyed man stood and positioned himself behind Mai. His hands caressing her shoulders down the center of her back towards the zipper of her corset, "Mai."

She tilted her head back against Yugi's chest; her eyes half lidded with desire, "Do it. Take it off," she panted. Yugi nodded; his fingers tightening around the zipper. He paused for a few seconds; listening to the erotic noises Mai made while Yami touched her. Yugi tugged the zipper down; exposing the smooth flawless skin on her back. His small fingers traced her spine earning him a shiver from her. His hands slid under the fabric and pushed it off of her shoulders. It fell away from her skin revealing her large round breasts. Yugi wrapped his arms under her arm; his fingers lightly brushing her skin on their way to her breast. He cupped one in each hand.

"Ah Yugi. That feels good little one," she purred.

Yami's eyes darkened with lust. The Egyptian's long fingers moved further down and slid inside of her wet velvety folds. She moaned and bucked into his fingers; thrusting them further inside of her. Yugi kissed Mai's neck as his fingers twisted and pulled at her nipples. Yami's thumb rubbed against her clit while his fingers thrusted into her.

"Ah, enough of this! I need you inside of me, Yami! Now!" Mai partially moaned and partially growled.

The Egyptian nodded, "Follow me." Yugi stepped aside and helped Mai's shaking form to her feet. Yami glanced down at where Mai had sat on his lap; the leather was soaked. He smirked as he felt his pants become impossibly tighter. Yami stood and led the way to his bedroom.

A large king size bed occupied most of the prime bedroom real-estate. Mai unzipped her skirt; winking at both Yugi and Yami. She pulled both her skirt and lace thong down her long legs before kicking them at Yugi. The amethyst eyed man blushed and chuckled. He caught the clothing and discarded them to the side of Yami's bedroom. Mai crawled onto the bed; shaking her ass at Yami, "Come and get me."

"As you wish," Yami purred. Yugi grabbed Yami's waist before he could climb onto the bed.

"You're a little over dressed," Yugi's amethyst eyes scanned Yami's toned form from head to toe.

"You are right. Will you help me with that?" Yami kissed Yugi passionately while his fingers teased the tender flesh of Yugi's lower abdomen. Yugi's fingers wrapped around the bottom of Yami's shirt and pulled the fabric over the tri-colored hair. Yami knelt in front of Yugi; nipping and licking his stomach until his mouth reached his navel. Yami's tongue darted into the little cavern of Yugi's small bellybutton. The long tanned fingers pulled Yugi's shirt up to his shoulders while his mouth continued its onslaught of Yugi's navel. Yami's tongue traced circles around Yugi's bellybutton while his fingers pinched and tugged at Yugi's nipples. The petite man gasped and arched into Yami's mouth. Yami kissed up Yugi's chest; turning his attention to suck on the pink rose colored nipples. The Egyptian finished removing Yugi's shirt and discarded it to the side. Yami bit down on Yugi's nipple earning him a gasp from the petite form. He soothed the abused bud by swirling his tongue around it and blowing on it. Yami shifted to Yugi's other nipple giving it the same treatment.

A low moan drifted through the air from the bed. Mai was laying on her back, her fingers buried inside of her; the fingers of her other hand pinching one of her nipples, "I don't think I've ever seen anything as sexy as you two boys together." Yugi blushed and Yami smirked.

"We'll see about that," Yami commented as he climbed onto the bed; crawling towards the blonde. Yami pushed her legs open further and settled in between them. He smirked up at her as he slowly descended. His tongue darted out to flick her clit. She gasped as she arched her back off of the mattress. He sucked the little nub in between his lips and traced circles around it with his tongue. Her fingers tangled into his silken tri-colored hair; encouraging him to keep going.

Yami arched an eyebrow as he felt the mattress behind him shift downward with added weight. Yugi tugged at Yami's hips pulling the Egyptian to his knees. Yugi reached around him to unbutton and unzip the leather pants. Yami shifted to allow Yugi to pulled his pants completely off. A few seconds later, he felt Yugi gently tap the inside of his thighs.

"Part your legs," Yugi purred. Yami glanced over his shoulder his curiosity peaking as he did what Yugi instructed. His eyes grew wide as Yugi positioned his head directly in between his legs. Yugi encircled his arm around Yami's waist and pulled his hips downward, plunging the tip of Yami's hardened length directly into his mouth. Yami moaned deep in his throat when Yugi's tongue circled the tip of his erection. His tongue slid across the slit before dipping into it. Yami's body trembled with pleasure.

He closed his crimson orbs momentarily before returning his mouth to Mai's clit. Yugi's head bobbed up and down as he took more of Yami into his mouth each time. Yami lowered his head; darting his tongue inside of Mai; her juices coating his tongue. She bucked her hips into his mouth; a low moan rolling out of her chest. Tan hands danced up her stomach towards her plump breasts. He massaged and squeezed them before rolling her nipples in between his fingers.

Yugi pulled Yami's hips down further. He forced his throat to relax just as Yumi's erection brushed the back of his throat and plunged the rest of the way down. He heard Yami moan above him.

"Yami!" Mai begged, "Please just take me." Crimson eyes darkened by lust blinked up and her. He nodded and shifted carefully away from Yugi's head.

"Yugi, move up to near Mai please," Yami pointed to the head of the bed. Yugi nodded and crawled the length of the bed to lay next to Mai. She smiled at him; her amethyst orbs half lidded.

"Yugi," she purred tracing his face with her long fingers, "You are so beautiful and so sexy." She gasped; her eyes growing wide as Yami positioned himself at her entrance. He sheathed himself inside of her with one rapid thrust. Her moist hot walls clamped around him; adding additional pressure to his pulsing erection. He slid out of her until only the tip remained inside before thrusting back in. She moaned as she bucked her hips into Yami; matching him thrust for thrust.

Sweat rolled down Yami's back as his hips pistoned rapidly thrusting himself in and out of Mai's body. The sound of flash slapping against flesh echoed through the room. Crimson orbs glanced over to Yugi. The petite man's eyes were lidded with lust; a dark blush pained his cheeks while his hand rubbed his clothed erection.

"Mai, I think our little Yugi feels forgotten," Yami smirked at the petite man next to Mai.

"Come here, Yugi," the blonde twisted at her waist and grabbed Yugi's hips; pulling him closer to her. She diligently unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Mai tugged his leather pants down past his thighs. His erection sprang free; standing tall and proud; a sliver of precum lacing the tip.

"Now that is a beautiful sight," Yami purred. He pulled completely out of Mai, "Turn over onto your stomach." She nodded and shifted to lay on her stomach. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him; positioning Yugi in between Mai and himself; turning the petite form towards Mai.

Yami left a trail of burning kisses from Yugi's shoulder down his back as he reached around Yugi to gently lift Mai's hips. He positioned her on her hands and knees. She glanced over her shoulder; watching Yami kiss Yugi; his tan hands mapping the hills and valleys of his torso.

Yugi moved forward. His fingers wrapped around Mai's hips. He took a deep breath in as he burred himself into Mai's hot wet entrance. He moaned; throwing his head back against Yami's shoulder. Yami's tan fingers traced his lips. He parted his lips and drew the digits into his mouth; sucking on them. His tongue circled each of Yami's fingers before it flicked at the sensitive skin between his fingers. He heard Yami purr in satisfaction as he removed his fingers from Yugi's mouth.

Yugi held onto Mai's hips; pulling out of her and thrusting back in. Mai's body swayed in time with each of Yugi's thrusts. She leaned forward; lowering her upper torso to rest against the mattress and raising her hips higher allowing Yugi better access to her entrance.

Yami's moistened finger trailed down Yugi's back to his rear. A lust filled smirk etched its way onto Yami's dusky lips as his hands parted the globes of Yugi's cheeks. Yugi whimpered as one slick finger pushed passed the tight ring of muscle. Yugi's body tensed; clamping tightly around Yami's finger. The petite form stopped thrusting and bent over Mai.

"Yugi, hun?" Mai glanced over her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Yugi whimpered and nodded, "I'm… fine.." he grunted.

Mai's amethyst orbs glanced pasted Yugi to glare at Yami, "If you hurt him, I swear I will kill you."

Yami's crimson orbs locked on Mai's amethyst, "I assure you Mai, I intend no harm to Yugi. Which is why I am prepping him."

Yami's finger probed at Yugi's tight walls causing them to stretch before he pumped his finger in and out of the petite body. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him back into a kneeling position.

"Yugi," he purred, "keep thrusting into Mai, the pleasure will help distract you from any pain you may feel while I prep you." Yugi nodded. He bit his lip as he continued to thrust into Mai's body.

Yugi began to push himself back into Yami's finger; causing the digit to go further into him before thrusting into Mai. Yami smiled and added the second finger. He made scissoring motions with the two digits further stretching Yugi.

Yugi's head rolled back and came to rest on Yami's shoulder. His petite body drenched in sweat. Yami brushed the most blonde bangs out of his face. Yugi's grip tightened around Mai's hips before he traced one hand around to her lower stomach and down between her legs. He pinched her sensitive nub. He alternated between pinching her clit to massaging it. Mai screamed each time Yugi thrust into her.

Yami added a third finger to Yugi and made quick work to further stretch the tight entrance of the petite body. Yugi was panting and pushing back against Yami's fingers. He screamed in pleasure when Yami's fingers brushed the little bundle of nerves deep within him. The Egyptian smirked as he removed his fingers. Yugi glanced over his shoulder; pouting at Yami.

"Don't worry little one, it's time for something much better," Yami kissed Yugi's sweaty cheek.

Yugi nuzzled Yami and nodded, "I'm ready."

Yami grasped Yugi's hips; sheathing himself fully inside of Yugi. The petite man hissed; a small tear ran down his cheek. Yami stilled; refusing to move until he knew Yugi was ready. Unfortunately for him, each time Mai moved against Yugi; it would push the petite body further against him.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder and winked at Yami, "Go ahead. I'm okay."

Yami nodded. He withdrew almost completely from Yugi's core before thrusting in again which caused Yugi to thrust even harder into Mai. Each time Yami would thrust into Yugi, it would increase the momentum and strength of Yugi's thrusts into Mai. The blonde cried out in pleasure; receiving the strength of two behind each thrust. Three voices filled the air with moans and screams of ecstasy.

Yugi screamed in pure pleasure; seeing stars behind his closed amethyst orbs when Yami found his prostate. The Egyptian's thrust made contact with their mark each time driving Yugi nearly insane. Yami's pace quickened with his desperation for release. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest to help keep him up straight.

Mai screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls tightened around Yugi as her body released her hot juices. The added heat and pressure forced Yugi over the edge into his climax. He threw his head back and cried; releasing his seed deep within Mai. Yugi's walls clamped relentlessly around Yami's erection. Yami growled out his release only a few thrusts later; spilling his essence into Yugi's core. The three collapsed into a pile of sweaty limbs.

Once Yami caught his breath, he pulled out of Yugi and helped Yugi pull out of Mai. Yugi lay down cuddling between Mai and Yami.

Amethyst orbs flew open, "Uhm…Mai," Yugi broke the silence.

"Hmm?" she asked glanced over her shoulder.

"You're still on birth control aren't you?" Yugi asked biting his lip.

She smiled, "Yes, silly. I would have told you if I wasn't."

"Thank Ra," Yugi lay his head back down on the pillow, "Goodnight Mai, goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight," Mai responded.

Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's jaw, "Goodnight little one. Sleep well."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! As you can see, I do accept requests, so if you have any for me, feel free to message them to me. Please feed the authoress with a review on your way out. Thank you!**


End file.
